Resource visualization, evaluation, and selection is often a difficult, complex, technically challenging endeavor. This is particularly true when there the resource set is extensive, the resources have widely varying attributes and capabilities, and the resources are also widely disbursed geographically. Improvements in multi-dimensional resource evaluation and visualization will help meet the technical challenges noted above.